Princess Hours Goong
by Wandering Literate
Summary: Inuyasha, a handsome & loved prince of Japan, is expected to be soon married to a common woman due to his father’s poor health. Will the new princess be able to fall in love with someone she heard proposing to someone else? Based on Goong, a korean drama.


**Princess Hours (Goong)**

**Chapter 1: The Proposal**

By Wandering Literate

Full Summary: Inuyasha, a handsome and loved prince of Japan, is expected to be soon married because of his father's poor health that threatens his life. The young prince had already fallen in love with a beautiful aspiring ballet dancer at his school—Kikyo and wants to propose to her. However, Inuyasha soon finds out that he has an arranged marriage with another girl—Kagome, because of her grandfather's promise to the king. Can Kagome possibly fall in love with a man she heard proposing to someone else? Plot based on Goong, a Korean drama. :

Note: Hey, everybody! ) This story is based on an awesome Korean drama called Goong, or Princess Hours. Remember, this is an alternate-universe story, but you can still picture Kagome in that uniform of hers. The personalities of the characters have not changed greatly, but Sesshoumaru's had. Sorry; he needed to play the role right, hehe. So here's the list of characters so you won't be confused.

_Izayoi_—the queen (Inuyasha's mother)

_Inu no Taisho_—the king (Inuyasha's father. I know there's a lot of conflict with his name, but bear with me.)

_Inuyasha_—the crown prince

_Kagome_—the crown princess

_Sesshoumaru_—prince (Inuyasha's cousin)

_Kikyo_—Inuyasha's girlfriend (… for now.)

_Kaede_—"greater queen" (Izayoi's mother, Inuyasha's grandmother)

_Sango_—princess (Inuyasha's sister)

_Miroku, Shippo, Kouga—_Inuyasha's friends

_Eri, Arimi, Yuka_—Kagome's friends

This story, of course, won't follow the _exact_ plot of Goong. Some characters may be cut out because I ran out of characters, haha. : As for Sesshoumaru's mother's name, I'll leave it unknown. But, I'll see what I can do. Enjoy!

(This is the brief summary of the original drama, Goong.)

_Due to a promise between the former king of Korea and an ordinary, strong-willed girl's grandfather, our heroine finds herself betrothed to a seemingly cold-hearted prince of Korea. How can she marry a guy who she overheard him proposing to another girl! Both unwilling parties agree to the marriage, each with his and her own different motivations for the agreement to marry. Can love bloom under the strain of love rivals and political ambitions?_

* * *

Izayoi quietly shuffled into her husband's room. She gracefully lifted a small tray of green tea and settled it near Inu no Taisho's bed. He lifted his head sleepily; gazing into Izayoi's eyes as she carefully poured the tea into a small cup. 

"How are you feeling?" Izayoi asked.

Inu no Taisho grunted slightly. "I've been better," he said. "How is Inuyasha? Is he being difficult to deal with again?"

"No, not yet," Izayoi said in a small voice. "I know he's going to react harshly when we tell him. . ." Her husband groaned, covering his eyes with his hand. "Don't be stressed, sir. It's not good for your health. This arranged marriage is the only way. . . He is the crown prince after all."

He inhaled deeply and sighed, pulling his red silk sheets over his chest. "Fine, then. We shall tell him soon. The sooner, the better—I suppose." Izayoi nodded and lifted the tea tray from the floor. Feeling for the ground in the dark, pale wooden-floored room, she raised herself off the floor and bowed with respect to Inu no Taisho and exited the room. 

* * *

"Woah! Wooooah!" Kagome screeched as her light pink bicycle's bell rung uncontrollably. "Phew, that was a close one!" Her black pigtails flared behind her head while the wind played with her hair. She peddled her bike faster through the crowed streets of Tokyo, twisting and turning sharply to avoid cars driving around her. 

"Watch where you're going!" a man sternly yelled as he drove past her like a flash of lightening.

"Yeah, right!" Kagome laughed sarcastically. Her bicycle glided quickly through the sidewalk and into her school's parking area. She stopped abruptly and grinned widely. "Made it in time, with then minutes to spare!" She hopped off her bike and sat onto the school's front steps. In a distance, she saw a long, expensive black limousine driving towards the school's direction.

"…Crap," Kagome muttered, hurriedly running off of the steps. Within an instant, hundreds of girls rushed out of the school's large doors and crowded onto the front lawn. They made way for the black limousine to park.

"LOOK! It's Inuyasha!" Eri exclaimed excitedly.

"Where? Where? Get out of the way! I can't see him with your head blocking my view!" Yuka yelled over the noise.

"He's so hot!" Arimi sighed dreamily, holding her hands over her heart.

Kagome sighed. "What's wrong with you girls? What's so special about him?"

"It's 'cause he's the prince! Just look at him, Kagome!" Eri said. "You're the only girl in school that doesn't like him. That's just weird."

"Oh please!" Kagome exclaimed. "Why should I fall for that egoistic, arrogant jerk and his little groupies that worship him?"

"Yeah…" Arimi agreed. "But, still…"

"Yeah…" Yuka said. "He's still damn hot, though."

They all busted into laughter together.

"Let's go to class, girls," Kagome said. They pushed through the violent crowd and towards the front doors. Kagome glanced behind her shoulders quickly and made a second eye contact with the ivory-colored-haired, golden-eyed prince. "Humph…" She muttered under her breath. "What a jerk…"

Inuyasha stared Kagome and her friends leaving the hectic area. He pushed through the crowd with his security guards surrounding him.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" he repeatedly heard his name being desperately called throughout the whole parking lot. They were all hoping for one look into their eyes and he frowned.

"All I need is just one girl," Inuyasha said quietly. "Kikyo." 

* * *

"Oh, what's this?" Sesshoumaru's mother laughed, entering the living room where Sesshoumaru laid sprawled across the couch, his eyes closed in relaxation. His eyes twitched. "Inuyasha is getting married." His eyes fluttered open. 

"Eh?" he grunted.

"Yes, it's true," his mother said. "It's a sudden wedding. Don't you suspect something? There must be some kind of problem in the palace that made them make such a rash decision." Sesshoumaru's expression remained still. "You return to Japan first. I'll come a few days later."

A pause.

"It's been 14 years, son…" she said. "We must do something." She raised herself off of the couch and exited the room without another word.

Sesshoumaru lifted up his body from the couch and stretched his arms out. He slowly walked into the small hotel bathroom and looked back at himself through the mirror. "I should take better care of myself."

He walked back into the living room and carefully pulled back the dusty, red window curtains. A small ray of light shone through the window. The young white-haired prince squinted slightly at the brightness of it. He gazed outside of the window; his eyes overlooked the tall, towering buildings on Tokyo that were illuminated even during this bright daytime. His ears quivered as he heard the clashing sounds of car horns, the chattering of voices and the sharp sound of the shoe heels as they clicked against the sidewalk. Sesshoumaru moved his hand away from the curtains, allowing them to drop freely and the sun's ray disappeared from the room. His golden eyes stared into the darkness.

"You stole everything from me," he whispered. "Now it's my turn to take everything back." 

* * *

"Your highness," Izayoi said and bowed respectfully as she entered Kaede's room. Kaede shifted her eyes from practicing scroll writing and her kind eyes softened when she saw Izayoi. She placed her paintbrush down on the coffee table carefully and adjusted her posture. 

"How is the king?" Kaede asked kindly, smiling.

Izayoi's lips formed a frown. "He is fine."

"How can he be fine when your eyes show such sadness?" Kaede's lips frowned slightly. She turned to Izayoi's maid and nodded. Looking flushed; the maid reached for a scroll beside her and handed it to Izayoi. "There states all of the important aspects needed for the preparation of Inuyasha's wedding."

"I see…" Izayoi said softly. 

* * *

"Ah, I'm so tired," Kagome said, yawning as she walked slowly throughout her school's large hallway. Her soft brown eyes scoped the room and her attention was caught when she saw a barely half-open door to a classroom. "Eh? Is that… Inuyasha? Who's that girl with her?" A mischievous smirk spread across her face. 

"Nosy, nosy, Kagome…" she whispered to herself, grinning. She leaned her back against the wall outside of the classroom and tiptoed next to the open door. Holding her breath and pushing her hair behind her ears, she listened quietly to every word said.

"Ha-ha," Kikyo laughed in between breaths. "Excuse me?"

"This isn't any joke!" Inuyasha said sternly. "I want you to marry me."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh. My. Gosh," she said, her breath quivering. "I'm hearing the crown prince propose to another girl?"

"Please, Kikyo…" Inuyasha said. "My family expects me to marry soon, and it's you that I want by my side."

"No thanks," Kikyo replied. "I can't. I know the responsibilities of crown princess are tough, and I can't deal with that. You know I have dreams of becoming a famous ballet dancer and I can't afford to let my dreams be pulled away with the burden of marrying you."

Kagome's head poked through the opening of the door. "Wow, she actually turned him down," she thought to herself.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring!_

_Ring, ring, ring, ring!_

"Oh, no…" she groaned. _Why now! Why does my cell phone ring NOW, of all times?_ She quickly picked herself off of the ground, turning off her phone. Without wasting a second, she bolted out of the scene.

"You! YOU! I demand you… Stop!" Inuyasha yelled after Kagome. "Feh… I'll find you again." 

* * *

_Ding, dong. Ding, dong._

Mrs. Higurashi rushed towards the door. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" she called. She opened the door and, to her surprise, standing there were two clean-cut men dressed in expensive black suits.

"Excuse me," one of the men said. "Is this the Higurashi residence?"

"Yes it is," she answered cheerfully.

"Are you Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Yes."

"Good," the other man said. He pulled out an ID card from his inner suit pocket. "I'm from the palace. We want to talk to you and your husband about the arranged marriage between the crown prince and your daughter."

"Kagome… and the prince…?" Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened in shock.


End file.
